


3 Sentence Ficathon

by Vashti (tvashti)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Inception (2010), Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/pseuds/Vashti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories from this year's 3 Sentence Ficathon, hosted on DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gather

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to erinm_4600 (lj), I got sucked into the 3 Sentence Ficathon (dw!). You weren't limited to only 3 sentences, but most of the posters tried to stick to that. See summaries for challenges.
> 
> I posted for a few fandoms, and read for many, many more (I really hope the person who answered my "Cherish" prompt posts it all someday!). Considering that the fandoms are wildly different, my general disclaimer applies to all: Only the words are mine, and that's probably up for philosophical debate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narnia, Susan Pevensie, home is where the heart is

For a long time after they're gone--and she's _all alone_ \--she doesn't belong anywhere to anyone or anything. She'd spent so many years giving herself to every passing, fleeting fancy and fad as if this were the last moment before the world went away, when she knew in her buried heart that truly this was a world of shadows and the real world waited elsewhere.

But alone now-- _all_ alone now--she goes gathering up what she's given away here and left behind there, until, finally, she's all gathered up again--vivid and bright and shining in her hands like nothing else in this world of shadows can. And when she embraces it, brings it closes, her missing self, she can see them; and knows she will see them again.


	2. Knit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leverage, Nate & Parker, learning

"So this is what it's like to be a ______," they say of each other, think on each other, about each other, without ever saying a word _to_ each other as each mission winds them more tightly together. Talking to each other...that'd be too easy.

The rest of the team shake their heads, roll their eyes, eat dinner and go on.


	3. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narnia, Edmund, underestimated

Peter is pushed back...and back...and back...and back...until he is on the ground in the training yard, redfaced and puffing, sword beyond his reach and more than ready to yield. But when Ed's hand reaches down to lift him onto his feet again, he's grinning and terribly proud. "When did you get so good?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved the scene in "Prince Caspian" where Peter gives Edmund the sword...


	4. Strange Sort of 'I Love You'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Oz/Willow, "you don't know how lovely you are"

Oz makes these kinds of extravagant compliments ( _You don't know how lovely you are_ kinds of compliments) so easily, and Willow, unused to many compliments at all, hardly ever knows how to reply without stumbling and fumbling and generally looking like she's head over heels in love with her boyfriend. Which she is.

But one time she says, "When you say stuff like that and you look at me like it's true, then I know it is," and Oz blushes.


	5. Independence Often Require Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers (MCU), Steve Rogers + Siri, Steve hasn't gotten over his culture shock just yet

The first time Steve presses the mystery button--not that he knows how he presses "the mystery button" which is why, in fact, it is a mystery--he drops the phone and cracks the screen. 

It talked to him!

But after a heart to heart with JARVIS, much razzing from Tony, robust sympathy from Thor, and a calm tutorial from Bruce (Steve couldn't get Pepper to stop moving long enough, though she'd promised to show him the basics), he feels confident enough to ask Siri how to get to Shawarma on his own.


	6. Oh the Places You'll Go (Let Me Take You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inception, Ariadne/Arthur, “You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.” (Dr. Seuss)

As if to belie his own words (Ariadne refuses to wonder why), Arthur seemed bent on showing her how wonderful, how amazing, how awe-inspiring the real world could be; and he does it, of course, with all the the orderly precision that had made him Cobb's right hand man.

"You only think you know Paris," he'd said, oh so seriously standing as a welcome surprise at her threshold, "let me show you."

And it was the little hidden things he showed her-- _the details_ of a building, the magic of a handloom as her scarf was created before her eyes, the sweep and swirl of a jazz trio from the Czech Republic--that make her glow and hum with pleasure, make her squeeze his hands tight around hers when he dares to steal a second kiss.


End file.
